pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyle
The Gargoyle is a high level enemy in Patapon 3, and is first fought in the mission; "Wipe the Grin Off the Gargoyle♥". Whenever you encounter it, the Gargoyle will be holding a random chest. The chest it holds can be damaged by your units. If it receives too much damage, the chest will shatter and the Gargoyle will laugh at the player and flee. Gargoyle will also laugh at any Patapon or Uberhero when he has a status effect. To taunt you even more, he opens up the chest to let you see what's inside. He laughs, closes it, and curses you with a spell. Stab-based attacks, such as Spears and Halberds are often recommended as it does slightly less damage against the chests. Occasionally, the Gargoyle will put down the chest and flies up, making the chest a more of a target the damage. The chest cannot be collected until the Gargoyle is dead. In-game Description The winged Gargoyle darts about the skies, mocking Patapons who are under the spell of status effects! He even taunts Heroes by allowing a peep at a wonderful treasure chest. But to obtain the chest, you must defeat him before he destroys it. Take him out with a single stab attack and claim your treasure! Attack Curse The Gargoyle cannot directly attack a Patapon but instead curses one by casting a spell that will inflict various status effects such as sleep, poison, freeze, and burn every 3 seconds. The damage will be minimal, but the status effects can stop you from attacking back. The curse will wear off if the Gargoyle leaves (Due to the chest being destroyed) or is killed. If the cursed Patapon is killed, the curse will move on to the next closest unit to it, excluding Hatapon. The curse looks somewhat like a mini gargoyle drilling at your Patapon. If you do not kill the Gargoyle fast enough, the curse will grow bigger and stronger twice, every four measures. Escape Gargyole uses this attack when he doesn't have anything to do here.When the chest is being destroyed by Patapons or himself,he stops fighting.Then he starts laughing.After short laughs he escapes from battle.This stops Curse but not stops status effects made by the curse. Variations Like other enemies in Patapon 3, the Gargoyle has a stronger variation called the Elite Gargoyle. This Gargoyle is colored gold and seems older, as it has tattered wings and larger, longer horns. It's curse does more damage, and the status effects are stronger. Being a stronger version, this Gargoyle has a higher chance of holding better treasure chests than it's normal counterpart. Trivia *Gargoyles are the second rarest half-boss, only appearing in 4 missions (Wipe the grin off the gargoyle, archfiend of restraint, eternal archfiends and the other vessel, and black dragon libera). Rivalled only by dark dragons, appearing in 3 missions (Ravenous: duel of fate, archfiend of tolerance, and black dragon libera). *Elite Gargolyes are only seen in 2 missions: Wipe the Grin of the Gargoyle and Black Dragon Libera. *Strike or Crush attacks are ineffective against Gargoyles, as they will destroy the chest, and the Gargoyle will simply fly away. This might be because the chest is considered as a structure. (e.g Matango) * Players can get two Treasure Chests by killing gargoyles, one of the treasure chests is a treasure chest that held by Gargoyles, and the other obtained from killing the Gargoyle. * Grenburr's charge attack can quickly kill a gargoyle without destroying the chest. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss